1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a combination fire suppression and security life safety system and more particularly to a compact, self-contained, fully automatic fire suppression device which detects ambient fire, intrusion, vapor, or various input conditions, warns of their presence, and uses its onboard control center to control various internal and external devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Fire suppression life safety systems have evolved over many years with constraints dictated by available technology. Recent environmental banning of substances found to be toxic such as particular gases and chemical compounds have further limited safe alternatives for adequate fire protection. Modern demands for a technologically advanced, efficient, practical, and versatile life safety consumer system has, until this present invention, remained nonexistent.
When fire protection and life safety systems are reviewed one finds that people must rely on separate products for their safety. Smoke detectors, hand held extinguishers, burglar alarms and gas detectors are several examples. The combination smoke detector and audible alarm may warn of present danger for safe escape and the extinguisher is used for manual suppression of a very small spreading fire requiring the operator to be placed at considerable risk. Public safety must focus on escape, not fighting a growing flame. If the smoke detector detects the presence of smoke it has no ability to suppress the fire from spreading out of control. Additionally, if the fire extinguisher is not conveniently located with relation to the fire and the person in danger, it is rendered useless. In many cases the actual weight of the extinguisher itself prohibits the safe operation by those in need. Large area traditional sprinkler systems that use water are not always practical due to their large expense, their limitations to particular types of fires, and the great demands placed on a public water supply network that is becoming increasingly more precious if available at all. Water and smoke damage in many cases far exceed the economic impact of the fire itself. Separately installed burglar alarms and gas detectors require extensive skilled labor to install and are limited by their expense.
Many combination smoke detector/fire extinguishers have developed over time which have lacked commercial viability and relied heavily on dated technology. None of the prior art concerning automatic fire suppression life safety systems are technologically advanced in structure and function or focus on all factors of safety and practicality.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,315,292, issued to Prior, discloses a ceiling-mounted smoke detector which activates the dispensing of a chemical powder into the atmosphere. The concerns with this invention are its constraints due to the design of the housing, the dependence on dated technology, and the practical application of the extinguishant chosen. Versatility is compromised due to the small canister's limitations in the vertical position leading to an inability to expand to meet the needs of a normal fire. One cannot place the tank horizontally to increase volume, because no provision was made for correct extinguishant positioning for expulsion. Smoke detection sensors and heat activated switches are placed within the invention, making it extremely difficult to detect a fire at its initial stages, which is the best time to respond. The use of dry chemicals or gases inherently lead to the problem of poor coverage due to tremendous drafts caused by high and low pressure variations and by oxygen-starved flames. These tremendous drafts carry light airborne particles and gases away from the area needing attention. Finally, the use of dry chemicals leaves unwanted residue on equipment and raises health concerns regarding chemical inhalation. Even with these limitations U.S. Pat. No. 5,315,292 represents an advancement in the art and so is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,123,490, issued to Jenne, discloses a self-contained, smoke-actuated fire extinguisher flooding system using a spring- loaded plunger system for the release of Halon, a trademark for bromotrifluoromethane manufactured by Ausimont U.S.A., Inc. Halon has been banned, except for limited uses, by the United States Environmental Protection Agency with no replacement designated. The design relies on old technology and lacks versatility. Several design limitations lessen the effectiveness of this invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,016,715, issued to Alasio, discloses an elevator- cab fire extinguisher which discharges a gas and functionally controls the elevator to arrive at a designated floor. This fire extinguisher has various limitations, and the gas has been banned. The system is not self-contained due to dependence on supplied electrical current and rechargeable batteries. A heated fuseable link and mechanical switch require a great deal of heat to activate the system, a situation which the invention was not designed to handle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,691,783, issued to Stem et al., discloses an automatic modular fire extinguisher system for computer rooms. The concerns for this invention are its economic viability, overall dimensions, and versatility. Additionally, gas was the designed extinguishant. The above examples of prior art were designed to benefit from the properties of gases which have since been banned.
There remains a need for a portable, compact, self-contained, fully-automatic fire suppression and security life safety system which is controlled by the latest in integrated technology and incorporates the latest advances for liquid, dry chemical, and gaseous extinguishants.